I Do?
by TheSparkler
Summary: New dress? Check! Too much hairspray? Check! Extra awkwardness? Double check! As Alya spends the day as a bridesmaid, Marinette does her best to impress...with varying degrees of success! (Accidental click-bait description, it's not what you think it is - it's better :)
1. Do I? (The Dress)

"Hey girl!" Alya slid into the seat next to her friend, startling her out of her daze.

"Hey Alya, what's up?" Marinette asked, flipping her sketch book closed and looking up.

"So you know how I'm a bridesmaid at my cousin's wedding in a couple of weeks? Well, she said I could bring a few friends if I wanted, so do you want to come? I'm asking Nino and Adrien, too."

"Adrien?!" Marinette squeaked, picturing the perfect face of the model that sat in front of her.

"Yes, Adrien! Pull it together, Marinette, it'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay…". The dark-haired girl shook her head and sat up in the desk, putting her hands dramatically on her hips. "Yes, I can do this!"

"Good, cause here he comes!"

"WHAT?!" Marinette flailed, slipping off the bench and onto the floor.

"Hey Alya, hey…Marinette?"

Marinette slowly peered up from behind the desk, coming face-to-face with the blond in question.

"Oh, hey Adrien! I was just…picking up my pencil! Because I…dropped it!" Marinette squeaked, holding up a pen.

"Anyway…," Alya said a beat later, looking away from her bright-red friend and trying not to laugh. "You guys remember my cousin's wedding? Do you want to come? I need someone to hang out with all night that isn't related to me."

"I'm in!" Nino said, high fiving Alya over the desk. "Adrien?"

"Sure! I'll ask my dad when I get home."

"Great! Marinette?" Marinette, having regained her seat, started, then nodded vaguely. As Madam Bustier started talking, Alya leaned over to whisper in Marinette's ear. "You know what this means – dress shopping! We'll go this Saturday!"

* * *

"I think shopping sounds like a wonderful idea, honey!"

"I don't know Mom. I'm not much of a dress person. Could you grab the mayo please?"

"Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun!" Ms. Cheng said, handing her the white container. Marinette finished making her sandwich and sat down at the table with her dad while she ate it.

"Your mother's right, you know. You're a teenage girl! Go shopping, throw a party, eat a cookie!"

"But what do cookies have to do with-" Her father winked, and handed her two of the chocolate chip cookies he had swiped from the jar on the counter. Smiling, Marinette slid one into her bag, and broke the other one into pieces, which she ate between bites of sandwich. As she finished her lunch, her phone buzzed, and Alya's picture popped up on the screen.

"She must be downstairs," Marinette said, putting her plate in the sink and kissing her parents. Ms. Cheng tucked some money into her daughter's pocket, and waved as she ran out the door.

"She'll be fine," assured Mr. Dupain, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders. She patted his hand and smiled, then turned to the sink to start the dishes.

"Ahh, to be young again."

* * *

"What about this one?"

Marinette just raised her eyebrows, staring at the hanger in Alya's hand.

"That would be great!…if I was being crowned queen," she said, giving her best royal wave.

"Okay, okay, no hoopskirt," Alya relented, shoving the gold-and-cream dress back onto the rack. "What _do_ you want?"

Marinette smiled as she combed through the next rack. "A fairy godmother would be nice! And maybe some colored pencils, and a new sketch pad!"

Alya laughed and shoved her shoulder. "You are absolutely impossible, Marinette."

They kept looking, and Marinette soon felt like she had tried on everything in the store. Yellow dresses, pink dresses, dresses that changed colors as you spun – you name it, Marinette wore it.

"I don't know, Alya. Maybe I should just wear pants or something," Marinette sighed, looking down at their latest find (blue with silver thread).

"Why not red?" asked the brunette, noting a lack of the color in their ever-growing pile of rejects.

Marinette shook her head. "No red! It…looks bad with blue hair." _More like it looks bad without black spots. I can't wear red – it's too similar!_

"Hmmmm," Alya breathed, tapping her fingers on her leg. "Give me two minutes!" She unlatched the door of the changing room and disappeared back into the endless racks. Marinette snorted ( _good luck to her!_ ) and dropped onto the small bench. After a while – which felt like forever to Marinette but was probably only about three minutes – Alya charged back in, dress in hand. She dropped it into Marinette's lap, then spun out again to let her change. Marinette looked down at the soft black fabric in her hands. Standing up and unfolding it, she discovered that it was short, with the hem ending at her knees, and that it had thick, tank top-like straps. She slipped it on over her head, then unlocked the door to let Alya back in.

"Girl! That looks _amazing_ on you!"

"It does?" Marinette turned toward the mirror, the dress's skirt moving like water around her. The fabric fit her perfectly, and thin, emerald green thread wrapped its way around the top of the dress, tapering off into the skirt. _Definitely different than usual…but not bad!_

"Do you really think so?" She asked, spinning in her mismatched socks. The dress flared out, revealing miniscule sparkles that made her glitter in the light. Marinette stopped to look at it again, then turned to her very enthusiastic friend.

"Sold!"

Alya squealed, grabbing her arm and jumping up and down before rushing out, shouting behind her (much to the annoyance of the nearby salesperson),

"Now we just have to find you shoes!"


	2. Do You? (The Dance)

After the wedding ceremony, the reception was held in a nearby ballroom. Marinette, Nino, and Adrien had a table to themselves for dinner, and Alya joined them for dessert (Marinette vowed that when she got married, the wedding must include an ice cream bar and a chocolate fountain). Soon, the newly-weds had their first dance, and others began to crowd the dance floor. Marinette, not wanting to risk giving herself (or anyone else) a serious injury, stayed at the table, and talkative Nino stayed with her. Adrien, looking back, followed Alya out to the floor.

"What do you think of the DJ?" Marinette asked after a while, watching Nino tap his fingers against the edge of the table.

"This guy is great! He's got some totally sick beats," Nino replied, starting to nod his head as well. "Would you care if I go talk to him?"

Marinette laughed, waving her arms in the direction of the music table. "Of course not! Go!"

As he left, a slower song came on and Alya returned, breathing hard from the exercise. Adrien followed, moving around to Marinette's side of the table. To her shock (and embarrassment), he bowed and held out his hand for her to take.

"May I have this dance?"

Marinette, panicking, looked at her friend for help. Alya made a shooing motion, and Marinette carefully put her hand in his. _I bet they planned this!_ Marinette thought, seeing the sly smile on her friend's face. Adrien closed his fingers around hers and smiled, straightening up as she stood. He put her hand on his forearm and led her to an empty corner of the dance floor. He dropped her hand and held out his arms, looking at her expectantly.

"I…," Marinette started, hitting an all-time high for blushing. "I don't know…"

"How to dance?" Adrien asked, looking surprised. "No worries, I can teach you!" He stepped closer to her and reached for her hands, looping them cautiously around his neck. "Your arms can rest on my shoulders, and mine go around your waist – if that's okay".

Thankful for the dark room, Marinette nodded ( _now_ she hit an all-time high). They swayed side to side, and the blue-haired girl watched the people around them, looking for clues as to where to put her feet. Of course, because she was watching others', she forgot to keep track of her own.

"Sorry!" Marinette squeaked, realizing that she had just stepped on Adrien's foot.

He laughed. "It's totally okay, Marinette. It's all a part of learning." They swayed for a while more. When the song ended, she expected him to drop his arms, but he stayed close to her, dancing slowly even as the music and the other dancers picked up around them.

"Are you having fun?" Adrien asked, trying to start up a conversation.

She nodded, then managed a "your suit looks really good" before her shyness took over once more. She ducked her head, but her hair, pulled back into a French braid, offered her nothing to hide behind.

 _He really does look amazing,_ she thought, staring at the black shirt buttons in front of her as they moved. His red shirt and black tie fit him perfectly, as did the suit jacket (which he had left back at their table, draped over his chair).

"Thanks! Can I tell you a secret?" Adrien whispered, pulling up one leg of his pants. "My socks match my shirt!" Marinette, looking down, laughed at his bug-red socks. She took a deep breath, finally starting to relax.

"You look incredible yourself, Marinette," he said smoothly, teaching her how to spin and smiling as her black dress came to life, the green shining and the sparkles shimmering. She spun back in and ended up colliding with his chest, briefly knocking the wind out of both of them.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Adrien I didn't mean to I'm so sorry I just-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "Don't worry about it Marinette! I'm fine, I promise!" As they continued moving, Marinette realized that it wasn't just her body that was swaying – her head was starting to spin, too.

"I think I might need to sit down," she said faintly, gripping tighter to his shirt to keep herself upright. Adrien looked down in alarm.

"Marinette?!"

* * *

Back at the table, Alya and Nino were watching the couple on the dance floor.

"Aren't they just perfect for each other? Oh, why can't they see it already!" Alya exclaimed, laughing as Marinette stepped on Adrien's toes for the second time.

"Does she really like him? I mean, I know he likes her but-" Nino stopped, realizing what he had just said. "I didn't mean-!" But it was too late. Alya, her jaw to the floor, had turned to stare at him in shock.

"HE LIKES HER?! ALL THIS TIME AND NEITHER OF THEM KNEW?! I HAVE TO TELL HER!"

Alya stood up just in time to see Marinette spin into her partner's chest, and she started at the look on his face – it was the same look that Marinette got when she talked about Adrien. Before she had taken two steps, Nino was standing in front of her.

"No way! Adrien would kill me if he knew that I told you! Neither of you were supposed to find out! Please, Alya, let him tell her himself."

"Okay…" she relented, peering around him to watch her friend. Just as Nino was about to move back to his chair, Alya gasped and darted around him.

"Alya, wait!" He turned to stop her, but when he saw what she had seen, he too, started running.

* * *

 **What did they see? Let me know what you think - before it's too late!**

 **(Hint: It's NOT an akuma!)**


	3. We Do (The Dream Come True)

**Congrats to 'Incendio' (very clever, btw :), 'mayuralover', and 'Tawnypelt37' for guessing correctly! (And props to 'Miraculerauslly' and 'fairydaisypou' for my favorite responses!) Let me know what you think, and happy reading!**

* * *

There was soft talking in the background, and a small light near her feet. She heard someone sigh, then a door close with a light _click_. The cushion underneath her sank slightly as someone sat near her hip and started talking quietly.

"Marinette? Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath and kept her eyes closed, pulling her arms out of the silky fabric underneath her and stretching them over her head.

"You really scared me, you know. One moment we were dancing and the next you were sliding toward the ground. Was it something that I did?"

She heard him run his hand through his hair, and could picture the half-smile that formed with his words.

"Was it something that I said? If it was, I promise I didn't intend for it to end like that!" He chuckled to himself. "Where's Nino with that water?" As he spoke, the door opened with a _shush_ ( _there must be carpet_ , she thought), and Marinette heard Nino's voice join Adrien's.

"How is she?"

"Waking up, I think."

Feeling both boys looking at her, Marinette slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times, glancing first at her friends and then at the room around her. With the door cracked open, she could faintly hear the music from the wedding party. As she propped herself up on the couch she was laying on, Adrien brought her a bottle of water and insisted that she drink part of it. Realizing that her feet where shoe-less, she scanned the area and found her black high-tops on the floor by the couch.

"How are you? You took quite the dive out there."

Marinette set the plastic bottle on the small table beside her. "Did I hit the ground? Because that would be just like me to trip over something while standing still," she laughed awkwardly.

Nino chuckled. "Na, my man Adrien here caught you before you got very far. You passed out while dancing with him."

Marinette, remembering her attempts at slow dancing, could feel her face heating up. "Where's Alya? And where am I?"

"She had to go give a toast, but she promised that she wouldn't be gone long. We're in the lounge off of the ballroom," Adrien explained, urging her to drink more water. By the time Marinette had finished it, the bridesmaid in question had returned.

"Hey girl!" Alya dropped beside her on the couch and slid out of her heels (grey and sparkly to match her dress). "You really had us worried!"

"I'm fine, guys, really! It was a one-time thing, I promise."

"Just in case, we'd better get you a snack or something. Nino?"

"Sure dude!"

Marinette watched as the boys slipped out the door in search of food, pulling it most of the way closed behind them. She looked over to find Alya staring at her with her eyebrows raised.

"What?"

Her friend just sat there, grinning like a hyena. "Girl, you didn't just pass out…you swooned!"

Marinette wacked her shoulder. "I did not!"

Alya laughed. "And you weren't the only one!"

"…What?"

Alya, checking out the door for the boys, shut it securely and sat back down, leaning in like she had a secret to tell. "I know something that you don't!"

The blue-haired girl waited. And waited. And waited.

"Well, are you going to tell me or are you going to leave me in suspense all night?!"

"Adrien likes you!"

Marinette started, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. "No he…are you sure?"

Alya nodded excitedly, the curls in her ponytail bouncing. "Nino told me himself! And he said that Adrien told him not to tell me because he knew that I'd tell you! Oh, Marinette, you should have seen it. One moment you were trying to spin and ended running into him, and the next I looked over and you were completely out! He caught you before you fell, so he was standing there holding you up against him and looking completely lost, like you had just dropped from the sky or something!"

"Well?" Marinette prompted, rigid and jumpy at the same time. "What happened next!?"

"When Nino and I got there," Alya continued, smiling at her captive audience, "we helped him pick you up (don't worry, I arranged your dress so that you still looked amazing) and he carried you out here. You mumbled something about 'button-bugs' and being fine, so we laid you down and I told my family what happened. They said you should be okay, but to drink water and take it easy just in case. You were only out for a little over a minute." The brunette nudged her friend's shoulder. "So what are 'button-bugs', anyway?"

Now it was Marinette who laughed. "I was looking at the buttons on his shirt. The black dots on a red background looked like bugs, and I think I was about to tell him so before I got lightheaded."

"Well, now's your chance!" Alya whispered as the door opened. Nino and Adrien came in, arms full of everything from trail mix to dinner rolls to chocolate-dipped strawberries.

"We weren't sure what you would want," Adrien explained, setting his load with Nino's on the coffee table, "so we just brought a little of everything." He looked up to notice that Alya was staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing…" she smiled, glancing at Marinette. "She's right. They are bug-buttons." Jumping off the couch and sliding back into her shoes, she turned to look at her friend. "Are you okay here without me? I'd better get back to doing whatever it is bridesmaids are supposed to do." Marinette nodded, knowing that she would be back eventually. Linking her arm in Nino's, Alya whirled out of the room, leaving the door half-open behind her.

 _I didn't mean take Nino with you!_

Suddenly feeling very self-conscience ( _I just passed out on him!_ ), Marinette shifted to give Adrien room to sit down, and remembered that she was laying on something. Standing up slightly and pulling it out from underneath her, she discovered that the silky thing that protected her from the rough couch was a black suit jacket. As Adrien sat beside her, she realized that while Nino had been wearing his charcoal-colored covering, the boy in red was not.

"Adrien, I'm so sorry! Your jacket is probably all wrinkled now!" She started brushing it off, trying to smooth out the rumpled material.

He reached out and put a hand on her arm. "Calm down, Marinette, it's totally okay! Nino grabbed it for me from the table on his way so that you would have something comfortable to lay on in case we couldn't find a chair or something. I promise, a wrinkled jacket is no big deal, especially if it made you more comfortable."

She sighed and squeaked out a 'thanks' before setting it down beside her. Adrien, having brought her more water, made sure she that drank some of it. When he insisted that she eat something too, Marinette reached for the strawberries and offered one to him, which he took. As they finished their fruit, the music in the ballroom started up again, and a slow song wafted through the door. Adrien stood up, and to Marinette's confusion, he slid the coffee table in front of them to the side of the room, leaving the middle of the floor open. Walking back to her, he once again bowed, ducking his head and offering her his hand.

"I do believe that we have a dance to finish, Marinette." With no Alya to look at for help, Marinette let her instincts take over, accepting his hand and standing up. She slid her shoes to the side, her emerald-green tights soft on the thick white carpet. This time, she moved first, looping her (slightly shaking) hands around his neck and stepping closer as he reached out for her. They swayed in the middle of the floor, both humming softly to the music.

 _ **You still make me nervous when you walk in the room**_

"Thank you, Marinette."

 _ **Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you**_

"Isn't that my line?"

 _ **Over and over the only truth**_

Adrien let go from behind her and reached for her hand, spinning her slowly outward. Her dress flared slightly, moving in small shimmering swells around her. Marinette turned carefully back toward him, this time succeeding in folding gently into his arms. She felt her face turn bright at his closeness, but sneaking a glance behind her, she found that she wasn't alone in her blood rush.

 _ **If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you**_

She turned to face him, this time wrapping her arms around his chest and putting her forehead on his shoulder, smiling at the feeling of his arms around her, and glad that he couldn't see her strawberry-red face.

 _ **Drive highways and byways to be there with you**_

He hugged her up against him, carefully kissing the top of her head. _This is what it feels to truly be loved – to be home._

 _ **Over and over the only truth**_

"I will always be here when you need me, Mari. I promise."

 _ **Everything comes back to you**_


End file.
